We Are Broken
by KissingKorpses
Summary: Oneshot set to We Are Broken by Paramore. Fairly dark. NARUHIN


_I am outside  
And I've been waiting for the sun  
With my wide eyes  
I've seen worlds that don't belong  
My mouth is dry with words I cannot verbalize  
Tell me why we live like this_

Her body bled slowly on the cold ground. The lovely syrup stained the virgin snow beautifully. Dry sobs racked her chest. The fight went on despite her terrible condition. She could hear his struggle against their shared enemy. In the end she knew it was useless. This time, they wouldn't be able to defeat this man. They were knocking on death's door, and she knew he was going to answer.

_Keep me safe inside  
Your arms like towers  
Tower over me_

Keep fighting. Keep going. You need to keep her safe. He kept fighting because he knew that. He was going to die soon. They both were. He had to finish this fight. He had to save her. The image of her smiling face is the one he had pressed firmly into his mind. This is what you're fighting for. This is what you need to protect.

_Yeah  
Cause we are broken  
What must we do to restore  
Our innocence  
And all the promise we adored  
Give us life again cause we just wanna be w_hole

It was funny how when you were on the edge of death, it was then that you decided to look back on your life. Why did you need to wait? What was the point of that? Her heart throbbed in her chest. It didn't want to continue. The girl sighed softly and began thinking. She had no regrets. Most of her life had been sheltered until she had become a genin. It was then that things began turning. But in the end, it always made her stronger.

_Lock the doors  
Cause I like to capture this voice  
You came to me tonight  
So everyone will have a choice  
And under red lights  
I'll show myself it wasn't forged  
We're at war  
We live like this_

The noise had died down. How long had this been going on? How long had the fight lasted? He remembered starting, both of them out strong, ready to defeat him. They were ready to destroy this enemy. But then he remembered her being struck multiple times on her blind spot. Then after that, he only remembered losing control. The man he was fighting was long dead and he stumbled over to where she lay. He pulled her body up in his arms and was so relieved to know that she was still breathing.

_Keep me safe inside  
Your arms like towers  
Tower over me_

She slowly blinked open her eyes when she realized that he was finished. His face was bloody and stained with cuts and bruises. The same littered the rest of her body. She smiled when his arms enveloped her. She soon felt her body one again on the cool ground and knew that he was lying down beside her. Not a word was being said. No words needed to be said.

_Cause we are broken  
What must we do to restore  
Our innocence  
And all the promise we adored  
Give us life again cause we just wanna be whole_

So this was the end, huh? He shook his head as he grabbed her hand. Their two bloody bodies contrasted greatly against the snow and soon a light fall fell onto their faces. He stuck his tongue out and caught a snowflake with his tongue. He heard her giggle, but could feel her body become rigid. It had taken much out of her, just to laugh.

_Tower over me  
Tower over me_

She turned her head to look at him. His profile was amazing despite the fact that he looked broken. '_We _are_ broken._' She thought briefly. Her smile still littered her face as he turned to her. She blinked softly and stared lovingly into his cerulean eyes. Those eyes that had given her comfort and had lessened fear and given her courage. Those brave cerulean eyes, were still as bright as the day she met him. How fitting that they should be bright on his dying day.

She mouthed the three words carefully, since her throat could not bear the actual noise that used to be her voice.

_And I'll take the truth at any cost_

He looked back at her and smiled as she smiled. He read her lips carefully and nodded, mouthing the three words back at her. She smiled and she blinked twice before her eyes permanently shut. Her body slackened and he could see her somehow sink deeper into the snow. He wanted her to leave this place first, then himself. And now that she was free of her earthly prison, he could follow her.

_Cause we are broken  
What must we do to restore  
Our innocence  
And all the promise we adored  
Give us life again cause we just wanna be whole_

* * *

_**Set with We Are Broken by Paramore. Naruhina fanfic. If you didn't get it, they were fighting some random enemy who I didn't care to name and in the end they both died…So…Yeah. Kinda dark, but I like it.**_


End file.
